defiancesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Sister
Agent Sister is the eighth episode of season one of Defiance and the eighth of the overall series. Plot Aiden was busy writing as he trains to fight. Logan talks to Doctor Krueger about her past, as she wants to work with NASA, as it didn't happen. Doctor Krueger hopes she continues her hard work, so that she can get the NASA job. Logan wants to wander what Aiden is up to, as the security goes up, as many have been attacked. Agent battles and defeated many of the U.N.I.T, as Glenn calls Aiden to find out, as U.N.I.T and Aiden surrounds him, as she unmask herself as it turned out to be her sister, Sarah Rhodes. Aiden and Sarah talk to each other in the brief room, as Sarah talks about her friends as Aiden doesn't talk about his old allies. Sarah give Aiden information about Todd and Volkov attacking military to search for the key, as Doctor Krueger tells them that they are in Seattle. Logan is called in too. Sarah wants Aiden to team up with her again, just like the old days, as Aiden accepted, as Sarah goes to help him to get to Seattle. Todd and Volkov attack Seattle guards, at the docks. As they plan to steal to second key is nearly successful until Aiden, Sarah and Logan goes to fight Todd, Volkov and his guards, as they fend off each other attacks. Logan's team defeated Todd's men, as Volkov and Todd escape in the helicopter, as Glenn is disappointed that Logan's team let Todd steal the second key. Colt U.N.I.T is in San Diego to collect the Level 10 weapons from dealers, as Aiden doesn't want to work with her sister to screw up again. Sarah wants to try again with him, as Logan insisted Aiden too, as forcefully agree. Colt U.N.I.T knows level 10 weapons are powerful with different ability to change. Aiden and his team defeated his men and guards, as Colt U.N.I.T sees Aiden, as he prepare to use it. He wants Logan to destroy the Level 10 weapons, as Aiden and Sarah goes to battle Colt U.N.I.T. He fend off Colt U.N.I.T attack, as Sarah nearly got the upper-hand as Aiden was shattered by Colt U.N.I.T, as he about to shot him, as Sarah saves him, with Logan destroying the weapons, as Colt U.N.I.T escapes with a smoke, as Aiden calls Glenn as the mission is successful on destroying the weapons of Level 10. Aiden thanks Sarah for saving her, as he said sorry. Sarah forgives him and hopes she stay away from him, as Sarah wants to offer him to comeback but Aiden refuse. Sarah accepts it, as she leaves the U.N.I.T. Doctor Krueger smiles at him, as she happy that Aiden makes the right decision, as Logan and Aiden go out to do something at the U.N.I.T. Characters * Logan Payne * Aiden Rhodes * Glen Ross * Doctor Beverly Krueger * U.N.I.T Member * Sarah Rhodes Villains * Todd White * Colt U.N.I.T * Volkov * Todd's Men * Colt U.N.I.T Forces * Colt U.N.I.T Dealers Cast Trivia * Sarah Rhodes first appearance * Todd steals the second key * Level 10 weapons, are like combine weapons together Gallery Agent Sister/Gallery See Also Edit Category:Season One Episode Category:Defiance Episode